emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1734 (28th January 1993)
Plot It is the morning of Lorraine's birthday. Carol has bought her a cassette player. She is appalled to find that her mum is intending to come to her party. Lorraine tells her that she doesn't want her there. Sangeeta is upset to find a rat in the cellar. Alan is busy cooking for Seth and Meg. He confides in Kathy that he knows that they will not appreciate his casserole. Kathy is going to cover for Lynn who has gone to Leeds for the day. Carol comes in to say that she will be able to work this evening after all. Rachel invites Dave to dinner this evening. Jack finds out that the hole has been caused by a lead mine caving in. The surveyor tells him that there are loads of them all over the Dales. He will have to check that there are no more on Emmerdale land. Zoe wants Chris to take more responsibility for looking after Frank. Jack tells Sarah about the surveyor's report. Frank apologises to Zoe for his behaviour in front of Archie. She is fed up with his apologies. Lynn is shopping in Leeds. Carol has decorated the house for Lorraine's party. Lorraine arrives back from school and hates it. Frank tells Zoe that he approves of Archie. He is drinking again and starts talking about Neil in a bitter way. Lorraine has made Carol take all the decorations down. She is embarrassed that Carol has made a trifle. They rearrange the room. The moment Carol leaves the house, Lorraine changes into something more revealing, puts on loud music and starts on the wine. Lynn has gone to Leeds railway station, but due to a landslide at Skipdale, she is unable to get home. Kathy is looking after the wine bar. Chris is there. He asks Kathy to work for him again, but she refuses. Zoe can't wait to leave the house and her dad behind. Mark has started working with Seth and is really enjoying it. Jack wonders why he never had the same enthusiasm for farming. Lynn is stuck in Leeds. Some lads make her feel uncomfortable as she waits for a taxi. Archie and Zoe arrive at Lorraine's party. They feel uncomfortable when they see the troublemakers from Archie's party. Lynn ends up staying at Rachel's in Leeds. Dave is trying to be knowledgeable about wine. He does not realise that Lynn runs a wine bar. Lorraine has to throw the two thugs out of her party. Rachel and Sangeeta tell Lynn about their prowler and their suspicions that it might have been Michael. Lorraine thanks her mum for a good party. Cast Regular cast *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay Guest cast *Dave - Colin Kerrigan *Surveyor - John Branwell *Del - William G Travis *Pete - Mark Hamer Notes *This episode features an early appearance by Mel B (Spice Girls) as extra in Leeds station. *A group of youths Lynn Whiteley bumped into in Leeds are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes